A Buffy and Giles Post Christmas
by Shadow Silver Fang
Summary: A short ficlet about enchanted mistletoe and post holiday happiness. BG


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. So Leave me be!

A/N: This is a short ficlet, dedicated to Buffy/Giles shippers everywhere! I dunno when it would be set, but sometime after the magic shop came into being, but before... I dunno the end? Enjoy it and Please Review!

**A Buffy and Giles Post Christmas **

It was the middle of January, the air was still crisp from winter, but spring was soon to come through Sunnydale.

Buffy was tired, and aching. She had been out on patrol, and then to the Magic Box for training with Giles. Her sweats clung slightly to her sweaty body, and her breathing was uneven as she flopped down onto the cushioned exorcise mat to drink from her water bottle. Her hair was coming loose from the ponytail she had pulled it into, and she wondered if she should let it down and fix it.

"You're getting better," Giles said, standing not too far away, cleaning his glasses. "I think tomorrow we should try a little bit of armed combat again. Maybe brush up on using a quarter staff."

"Yeah," Buffy smirked, "And I'll even let you win the first round."

Giles chuckled and put his glasses back on. He was also covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His slacks were uncomfortable to wear during training, but he would feel awkward wearing anything more casual than his old gray sweater. He looked at his slayer. She had come a long way since she first entered the library of Sunnydale High. She had changed so much in both her personality and physical appearance, that she was like a whole other person.

"Well, I better motor." Her voice brought him back to reality and he nodded.

"Yes, wouldn't want Joyce worrying." he said, motioning to the door he added, "I'll see you out."

"Alrighty."

The two walked beside one another, relaxed in each other's presence.

There is something be said about working in a magic shop. Holidays are dangerous things. On Easter of the last year, Willow had come up with the brilliant idea of having paper bunnies and eggs dance around on the floor. It had been entertaining to the customers, yes, but Anya had been terrified and hid herself away with the dark magic books, above the shop. On Valentines day, Xander had thought it would be amusing to bring a little cupid to life, and let it fly around the customers, shooting couples with arrows of love. No one had taken into consideration the fact that only the real Cupid could shoot arrows of love, leaving the customers screaming in pain and surprise as miniature arrows stuck themselves in their skin.

Buffy wasn't surprised when she got stuck with Giles in the double doors that led to the main floor of the shop. She was annoyed though, when she realized why they couldn't go forward or back. Above them was an enchanted sprig of mistletoe, hung there by Tara. The witch had gotten annoyed with people ignoring the rules of mistletoe, so she had cast a small spell on it that made couples caught under it stuck in place, until they kissed.

Tara had been disappointed when she found out it only worked on male-female couples, and not same sex ones, but Willow had no problem following the rules of mistletoe with her girlfriend.

Giles was looking flustered, and pulled off his glasses, wiping them clean nervously.

"You know the rules, Giles," Buffy teased.

He looked uncomfortable, and nervous, which made Buffy laugh.

"Relaxe Giles," she said, getting up on her tiptoes. "It's just one kiss. You can consider it a late Christmas present."

She pressed her lips to his gently, for only a moment, before pulling away and smiling at him.

"Was that so bad?"

His cheeks were tinted slightly pink. "No, I suppose not."

"Good." She smiled and started to walk away. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow night, same time!"

He nodded and waved as she exited the building, into the cool night air. After a moment he reached up to pull down the mistletoe, but stopped. It wouldn't be so bad to leave it up for a few more days. It had already been up for a month.

He smiled and shook his head as he walked into the back training area again.


End file.
